


You Shall Drip Rubies

by themcgeek



Series: Kinktober 2018: Write the filth you wish to read in the world [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Come Shot, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themcgeek/pseuds/themcgeek
Summary: Kinktober Day 3: Edgeplay/KnifeplayBucky wants every part of Steve, wants to help him learn to let go.Steve gets off on the danger.. when Bucky lets him.





	You Shall Drip Rubies

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you think I should add any tags! I'm battling with WiFi and posting from my phone, so the Struggle is Real.
> 
> Love and thanks to Discord Fam, Gracelesso, Tajargirl, and Senforza for helping me with this fix that is DEFINITELY outside of my normal writing comfort zone.

Steve is gasping desperately, hips thrusting into empty air as Bucky glances at the clock. “Two hours down, doll. You sure you want to keep going?”

“You kidding, Barnes?” Steve wheezes, cocking a sweaty eyebrow in an attempt at a challenging look. “I could do this all day.”

Reaching across Steve’s body to the mattress next to his right hip, Bucky picks up his knife before twirling it between his metal fingers, the low light of the bedroom glinting softly. Steve’s eyes track the movement, pupils dilating in hunger. 

“Yeah,” Bucky purrs. “There we go.” Flipping the knife over in his grip, he brings the tip of it to Steve’s iliac crest and draws a diagonal line that blooms red as it crosses four vertical lines in various shades of pink. Various stages of healing.

As the knife glides across his skin, moans spill from Steve’s mouth. Bucky dives forward to swallow those sounds, to take part of Steve into himself. The muscles under Steve's skin are trembling and twitching erratically, and Bucky can feel him straining toward the knife point that is hovering a hairsbreadth above his flesh.

“Buck,” Steve sighs. “Please. Do it. You want to. I want you to.” He’s arching his back now, moving sinuously, a wave on a mattress. Steve is the most beautiful thing Bucky has ever seen. He’s both an artist and a work of art.

“Okay, Stevie. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and trust me.” Bucky smooths his flesh thumb gently over Steve’s eyebrow, and then again under his eye where tears have dried. Once Steve’s eyes close, Bucky leans forward and places a kiss on each eyelid. “Now, what do you think, sweetheart? Can you take another five? Can you do it for me, for your Bucky?”

A dreamy smile floats across Steve’s face. He’s flying high now, soaring among the clouds, untethered. Distantly, he can feel the soft memory foam mattress, the fluffy, satin-encased pillowcase. Even the glide of the satin sheets is there, dancing along the flesh of his legs. 

Bucky’s breath whooshes out of him as he sees the tension release from Steve’s body fully. “There we go,” he murmurs into the hollow of Steve’s throat before pulling back and inspecting his knife. “Gonna mark you up, make you mine. Always gonna be mine.”

With that declaration, Bucky lays the tip of the knife to the dip at the base of Steve’s throat, and slowly drags it down to his navel, scarlet trailing behind like ink from a quill. The sound that Steve makes is nearly orgasmic; so much so that Bucky has to check to make sure that Steve hasn’t come with his cock completely untouched. He hasn’t, but by the amount of precome steadily dripping from the tip, it’s a very near thing.

“Bucky,” Steve whimpers. “Close. ‘M close. Please.” The line of red down the middle of his chest has already started to scab over into little ruby colored beads. Bucky flips the blade of the knife over and runs the blunted backside of it from one of Steve’s small, pink nipples to the other, just hard enough to raise a welt. “ _Please!_ ” Steve cries.

“Oh, doll. You need it so bad. Tell you what. Let me draw on you just a lil’ more, and then you can come, okay?” Bucky really does feel bad for his Stevie. The first five times he was brought to the edge were held off with a cock ring, and the next five were done with Steve’s own power of will. “We’re almost done, sweetheart,” Bucky promises. “You’re almost there.”

Steve nods frantically and arches his head back against the pillow, the tendons in his neck straining. Seeing them there, on display, Bucky lunges forward to suck and bite a mark onto one. Once he’s purpled Steve’s neck to satisfaction, Bucky sits back again and waits for Steve to focus his bleary eyes once more. When Bucky knows that he has the attention he craves, and that Steve craves to give, he begins to flip the knife.

Throwing his knee over Steve’s hip, Bucky straddles him, never stopping the movements of the blade. Back and forth, over and under, left to right. The lethal grace and power of the Winter Soldier wrapped up in the sensuality of Bucky Barnes. Steve was whimpering nearly nonstop, now, and rutting his cock against Bucky’s thigh. He didn’t even notice that the knife wasn’t making contact with his skin anymore, but was barely whispering over it, ruffling the hair that spread across his pecs and down his abs. 

The line that Bucky had drawn is now a dark, raised, pink, but there is no scabbing in sight. With a final flip of the wrist, he slams the knife into the headboard and drags a harsh metal fingertip down the healing wound to where it ends until he’s sitting back on his heels. A choked sound gets caught in Steve’s throat, finally letting loose as a scream when Bucky reaches his cock and pumps it, hard, once. He erupts, striping his chest with ropes of come. Each time the orgasm seems to be fading, Bucky pumps and it seems to start over, the two hours and ten failed orgasms finally getting their release.

Eventually, it comes to an end, and Bucky gently releases Steve’s cock. Steve is an absolute mess. He is covered in come, from his throat down to the base of his softening cock. Tears are streaming down his face, but he is laughing more freely than he has in years. Bucky’s heart warms, and he swallows the thickness in his throat to see his Stevie so happy, even if only for a little while.


End file.
